Forgetting Blood
by falachen
Summary: It has been 15 years since Quarize's Civil War. Will hasn't heard from his father. His life and reputation has skyrocketed. Every day he tries to forget the blood that runs in his veins. One person, however, keeps reminding him. Then Will gets the shock of his life. Jason has chosen his path. But what does that mean for them both?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Will's family, and a few random people that you see here and there.**

 **2** **nd** **NOTE: Most of this fanfiction will be from Jason's POV. However, some chapters will switch to Will's POV and maybe a little Halt (Halt is only if you people want me to). How much Jason and Will POV will depend on the reviews you leave!**

 **So let's get started!**

" **Hello" by Evanescence (until 2:13)**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Forgetting Blood Chapter 1

(A Prologue of sorts)

I don't remember a thing from that fateful night. The night I was left in the care of Castle Redmont's Ward. They tell me that there was nothing important about that night. Just the young Courier, an apprentice then, brought me in and told the story of my parents. Then she handed me over. Supposedly Baron Arald and Sir Rodney were there to give their support of the transaction. I didn't have choice. Just like I didn't get to choose whether or not my parents lived or died.

Curse those murderers! Every time I remember that story, I want to leap in and defend my parents. They didn't deserve to die. I didn't deserve to lose them. Now they're gone and I can never see them. Everyone in the Ward is sympathetic. I don't want their sympathy. I just want my parents back…but I know I can never get them back. No human can reverse death. However, I want to make sure that it doesn't happen again. I owe a lot to Alyss. One day I'll show it by following in her footsteps. I'll be a Courier, but I'll train myself as a warrior. That way I will never be defenseless. That way I can help if someone is in trouble. It's the least I can do.

…I've met Alyss several times. She comes to check on me. I appreciate it. At least someone cares about me. All the other Ward kids have friends of their family. Alyss is all I have. Yet I always feel uncomfortable. It's like I know she's hiding something. It's like I know something is wrong. I can't figure out what. I wish I could. Sometimes I hope she would just tell me. I can handle anything after I handle the grief of my parents' deaths. I tried to ask once but Alyss just smiled at me and told me that it wasn't important. But she admitted she's hiding a secret! All I want to know is what it is! Can't she see that!

I guess Courier's keep secrets for a living. Like someone else I know. Never met him personally but I look up to him. He's the greatest of the Castle Wards before me. He walked the very same halls that I do. Slept in the same beds. Went to the same classes. His entire year went on to do wonderful things but no one can match him. Yes…I guess you can say he's my hero. Will Treaty. His own reputation is greater than that of his mentor Halt. I see him too, here and there. Both try to hide themselves in the shadows but I can see. I guess I look for them sometimes. Halt is always so grumpy and sarcastic. Will is much friendlier. He greets those he knows. Sometimes, when he's not busy, he will stop and talk to people. Once I tried to get his attention until Alyss grabbed me and pulled me away. She told me that he was busy with a very important mission from the king. I couldn't interfere. After that, I stopped trying. I don't want to get in his way.

Among my seven Wardmates, I'm the quietest. Amber is feistier. Duke, the biggest of us, is always trying to be the center of attention. The twins, Mark and Thomas, are bookworms to the extreme. They aren't having fun unless they have a book in their hands. Garrison is always trying to one up Duke for some reason. He has a big head. Now that I think about it, he's always trying to one up everyone. Quince barely stopped me from punching Garrison in the teeth. He was bad mouthing Will Treaty and Alyss. It wasn't right! I wished I hadn't listened to Quince. It would have felt so good. But that's Quince for you. Peaceful and gentle. She hates fighting but everyone around her always gets into fights. Amber likes to bully her. I've tried to stop it several times but Duke always backs Amber up with his brute strength. I'm lanky and thin. Not a lot of muscle. I'm fast though…and an excellent climber. The castle keeps a close eye on me. They don't want a repeat of Will's antics.

Though they sound like fun.

All I wish for is that I make my father and mother proud. Deep down, I want them with me but that can't happen. So I'm moving on. Alyss tells me that they are with me in my heart. I don't know if that is true or not. Seems too farfetched. But I sometimes feel like I'm not alone. I feel that someone else is nearby. Who, I don't know. I never find anyone. That feeling often appears when I'm out in the forest. If I told my Wardmates, they would just laugh. Well…maybe not Quince but I don't want to scare her. She scares easily. Guess that's what happens when you watch your drunk father murder your mother. Everyone else just lost their parents to a disease that went around or from natural disasters. The forest is quiet though. A nice place to go and collect my thoughts. That presence I feel only makes me feel safe. No one has ever tried to hurt me. When I go out there and don't feel that presence, I get tense and nervous. It's like I have my own guardian angel.

Soon the Choosing Day will come. I'll follow the footsteps of my savior and my hero. That day I'll choose my path. Mother, Father, I just hope that I make you proud.

* * *

 **A little bit on Jason's thoughts before I start. I wrote this while waiting for my classes to start (see! I find free time for you guys)**

 **Let me know how much of Jason and Will POVs you want (half/half…3/4 Jason or Will…all of one or the other?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Will's family, and a few random people that you see here and there.**

 **The POV debate seems to encourage a lot of Will and Jason (mostly Jason). Halt and Alyss will show up but their POV will be rare. Who knows, I might throw in a little Gilan POV.**

 **Little Wishlet: I'm so glad that you had a happy day! Made my day better to know that.**

 **Explodinglollipops: Little Wishlet says thank you for your post and encouragement.**

 **I've gotten addicted to a song called "Wait for it" by Cast of Hamilton (a play). It has nothing to do with this chapter…though it might describe some Jason's feelings…**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Forgetting Blood Chapter 2

(Jason's POV)

 _We are all nervous. Today is the Choosing Day. Today we will stand before the Craftmasters and walk out our future. I know Lady Pauline will be here. That's the path I want. Duke and Garrison would gravitate to Sir Rodney if the Battlemaster appears. Mark and Thomas have already agreed that they want either Scribemaster Nigel or Lady Pauline to pick them. They even did their special, twin "agreement" shake. Or so they say. Amber has talked to the village's sewing expert. That's the job she wants. Rumors say that she has spot reserved. Quince is quiet, her eyes downcast. She doesn't have a preference. I know she wants to be picked by Lady Pauline but Amber talked her out of it. Her peaceful nature is just what the Diplomats need among their ranks._

"ALRIGHT CANIDATES! THIS WAY PLEASE!" bellowed the Baron's secretary Martin.

Jason jumped at the loud voice. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he had not sense the man's approach. Quince gave him a gentle squeeze on his arm. Duke strode forward, head up and chest out. Jason knew he would march in first. He wanted to be known as the biggest and the best. Garrison quickly marched behind him. Amber walked forward, dress held off the ground. She still saw herself as a princess. The twins shook hands before walking forward together. Seeing that Quince was nervous, Jason gave her a smile and held out his arm. With a smile, she took it. Together they walked forward.

Once everyone was inside, Martin started bellowing for them to stand in line. Duke was the biggest. Garrison was next, a head shorter than his nemesis. Then the twins. Then Amber took her place. Quince followed Amber. Though they were the same height, Amber had long ago convinced Quince that she was the taller of the two. So Quince took the place she thought was right. Jason came next, only an inch shorter than her. Amber turned to sneer at Quince. Instantly Jason felt a wave of protectiveness flood over him. He quietly growled at Amber until backed off. Of course, that drew a snarl from Duke.

"STAND AT ATTENTION NOW!" Martin bellowed, making Jason wince.

Then the Baron's voice cut in, "Martin, we go through this every year. This isn't necessary."

Jason bit back a snigger as Martin nearly leaped out his skin. Then he turned and came to attention before the Baron. Arald sighed, head in his hands. Every year he tried to calm his secretary down. Every year he was a dismal failure. Now he signaled for Martin to fetch the Craftmasters. Quince quietly at Jason's side as Martin marched towards the door. Again Baron Arald reminded his secretary to ask, not bellow at the Craftmasters.

Sir Rodney and Blacksmith Anderson came through the door first. Lady Pauline and Scribemaster Nigel followed right behind them. Lady Melissa, the village sewing expert, came next. Then Master Chubb appeared. Lastly came Ulf, the Horsemaster. Jason swallowed nervously. There were many more Craftmasters this year than previous years. Not even Will and Alyss had to face this many. Sucking in his breath, he willed his heart to calm down. His heart ignored him. It continued to hammer loudly in his ears. Then he saw it out of the corner of his eye. His green eyes shot towards the Baron's chair. At first he could see nothing. He bit back a gasp as he spotted a cloaked figure hiding in the shadows. His heart started to slow, calming down. A flood of confusion flowed over him as he looked away. It didn't make sense. Rangers made people nervous. They dabbled in black magic…

So why did he feel comfortable?

Those eyes flew back to Baron Arald as the man spoke, "Let's get started. Will the first person step forward?"

Duke instantly strode forward. His brown eyes were locked on Sir Rodney, who merely raised an eyebrow. "Duke Matthews, my lord. I request to join Battleschool, my lord," he said, making his voice boom.

Baron Arald glanced to Sir Rodney. "Battlemaster?"

Sir Rodney looked back, a nervous gleam in his eye. Duke was everything he was looking for. Strength. Height. A good head for weapons. However, he was nervous about Duke's attitude. A sense of pride flowed from the young man. That was dangerous thing. Sighing silently, Sir Rodney gave curt nod of acceptance. As Baron Arald told Duke to be at Battleschool, 8'o clock sharp, Sir Rodney decided he needed to keep an eye on the boy. His eyebrow went up again as Garrison Hamilton **(A funny coincidence with the song)** stepped forward. It was obvious by the glare that he and Duke shared that they were rivals competing for recognition.

"Garrison Hamilton, my lord. Reporting for Battleschool, my lord," Garrison said before Baron Arald could speak. Again the Baron and Sir Rodney shared an uncomfortable look. Sir Rodney accepted the apprentice into Battleschool, making another "keep an eye on" mental note. Jason wished the Battlemaster luck. Duke and Garrison were going to be a handful.

The twins looked at each other nervously as Martin pointed them out. They did everything together. To be separated now was horrifying. Jason and Quince exchanged a smirk. With a loud sigh, Mark stepped forward. Uncomfortable showed clearly on his face. "Mark Wilson, my lord. Scribeschool, my lord," he said, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Baron Arald held up a hand to Nigel. With a smile, he signaled the brother forward. Two identical smiles broke out. Jumping forward, the brother spoke, "Thomas Wilson, my lord." Together they spoke up, "Requesting permission to join Scribeschool under Scribemaster Nigel!"

Several people bit their lips in a desperate attempt to keep from laughing. Sir Rodney had to look up at the ceiling to stop himself. Quince pressed her head into Jason's shoulder. Her own shoulders were shaking with laughter. Lady Pauline raised an elegant eyebrow at the two twins. She somehow got the feeling that they were going to trouble together. Nigel, however, seemed to have no such feelings. With a beaming smile, he wrapped an arm around each shoulder. "I accept both of them, my lord," he said.

Jason leaned over to Quince and whispered, "Lucky him." Again the young woman desperately held back her laughter.

Amber walked forward and curtsied to the Baron, "Amber Shawna, my lord. I requested a position with Lady Melissa." Then her hazel eyes turned to the woman.

Jason lifted his eyes to heaven. It was not polite to completely ignore the Baron. Any Baron for that matter. Lady Melissa cocked her head at the young woman. It was true that Amber had been coming to her and asking to be her apprentice. However, the young woman's attitude would not do for her line of work. She would have to be polite and generous to every customer. Amber did not seem to have those characteristics. The brown hair, brown eyed looked at Baron Arald and shook her head. Amber jerked back with shock. Baron Arald saw the explanation in the woman's eyes and nodded. It seemed all the Craftmasters' were going to have problems. Then his eyes spotted Jason and Quince and he corrected himself. Whoever chose them would have an easy time. Jason was obedient and willing to learn. Quince was quiet, shy, but fiercely loyal.

He looked at Amber, "Any second choice?"

Amber bowed her head as she thought. Then she looked up and answered, "Master Chubb, my lord."

Master Chubb looked her over. Her superior attitude would have to go. He was known for being a hard man. If anyone could break that attitude, it was him. An internal smile appeared as he thought one other. His greatest apprentice, Jenny Dalby. That young cook could straighten out a Ranger with merely a look. He could always send Amber to her. So he looked at Baron Arald and nodded, "I can find a place for her. Accepted, my lord."

Baron Arald nodded as Amber huffed just loud enough to be heard, "Very good. Report to the kitchens in the morning, Amber."

Quince stepped forward after Amber. Her sweet smile took in everyone before. Like Jenny before her, in was infectious. Baron Arald struggled to keep a smile off of his face. "Quince Timbermain. I request a position as in the Diplomatic Service."

Lady Pauline smiled at the young woman. She and Alyss had been hoping Quince would ask to join them. Amber snorted softly. Quince dropped her gaze for a second. When it came back up, there was a steel in her eyes. She was not going to listen to Amber anymore. The only ones she would listen to were going to be Pauline and Alyss, her mentors. The older woman nodded approvingly.

"I'll take her, my lord. Quince has shown a knack for solving conflict," Lady Pauline said.

Baron Arald smiled. He looked down to scratch a note on his paper. As Quince returned to her spot, Amber stared at her openmouthed. She could not believe that Quince actually got the position she wanted. Amber thought that everyone was going to turn her away. Jason smiled happily at his friend. He was proud of her. Proud that she finally stood up for herself. Quince saw the smile and blushed slightly.

That's when the Baron looked up. Jason swallowed nervously before taking the first step. Quince gave his arm one last, quick squeeze. A small smile grew inside. Taking encouragement from it, he stood tall before the Baron and Craftmasters. His mind repeated the words he would speak. Then he spotted the Ranger in the shadows. He saw that there was no beard. That meant it was the Ranger Will Treaty. But why was he here? Jason could feel Will's eyes locked on him. That gaze did not make him uncomfortable. Instead, he felt safe and secure. It made no sense. Alyss was the one who saved him. Will was a Ranger. Why did he feel more comfortable around the Ranger than around the woman who saved his life? Something deep inside of him moved. He looked at the Baron as a new thought raced through his mind:

What if it was all a lie?

"Jason, my lord. I want to be a Ranger."

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dunnn! You like? I was so giddy with excitement that I couldn't write the chapter until I wrote Jason's part of the story. Then I had to figure out how the others were going to act. Mark and Thomas proved especially difficult. I rewrote their section like twenty times!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Will's family and Quarize.**

 **Sorry this took so long. My reviews and private messaging went down for a few days. I make a point to never post another chapter until most of the reviews come in. I also have like four group projects to do for school.**

 **Little Wishlet: Just keep your head up. You will have good days and bad days. I hope you have been having better days. You are still in my thoughts and prayers.**

 **Here is Will's POV. And I'm still addicted to that song (I need help!).**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Forgetting Blood Chapter 3

(Will's POV)

"Jason, my lord. I want to be a Ranger."

Will could not believe his ears. Baron Arald also started with shock. Sir Rodney and Lady Pauline shared a worried gaze. They knew the truth. They knew why the Rangers separated Will and Jason. It was to keep Jason safe. It was to make sure was able to do his job. Even knowing that Jason was safe in Ward did not help the young man. For many nights he would sleep for a few hours before heading over to the Ward to visit the baby. He would then stay for the rest of the night. Halt eventually figured it out. When Will headed out, he would follow. After an hour, Halt would fetch his apprentice and haul him back to his bed. Over the years, Will had managed to wrestle with his guilt and feeling of protectiveness. Being assigned Castle Seacliff had helped him move on. The final piece was that he could see that Jason did not need him anymore.

For the briefest moment, Will hoped that he had misheard Jason. His eyes met his nephew's green. So hypnotizing, like his mother. Will's heart twisted deep in his chest. Jason held himself tall like his father before him. Those brown eyes closed. There was no way he could say no. The Rangers needed more apprentices. More and more of their members were getting older, unable to work and train at the same time. However, being a Ranger was a dangerous task. His vow to Ilene was that he would protect the boy who stood before him. If Bruce ever came for Will again and found Jason at his side, he might just figure it out. Figure out the truth. Slowly he stepped from the shadows. Several of the other Wards took an uncomfortable step back. Even Quince. Brown eyes met green eyes.

"Is that what you really want?" Will asked, hoping that Jason would say no.

Jason nodded, making Will's heart sink, "It is, sir."

"Then be at my cabin, six o'clock sharp. You will be tested to see if you have the skills we require," Will said, keeping his tone neutral. Then he growled, "But I advise you have a second choice. Being a Ranger isn't an easy task."

With that, Will stepped back into the shadows. Not even Jason could pick him out. Yet a small smile touched the boy's face. Baron Arald rose and congratulated the Ward children on their selection. He also advised that they don't be late. Then he said goodbye to Craftmasters and vanished through another door. The Craftmasters filed out in no particular order. Then Will watched as Martin shooed the Ward children out. Before he left, Jason turned to look around the room one more time. Those green eyes told Will that Jason was looking for him. Not seeing the Ranger, Jason shrugged and left.

* * *

Racing through halls, the young Ranger felt his heart breaking. Those old emotions of pain and guilt came back. How was he going to keep Jason safe if Jason became a Ranger? The young man did not know. Everything part of him told him that Halt would know what to do. His feet carried him towards Halt's apartments. His old mentor wanted to talk to him there anyway. Lady Pauline was either at her office or in the apartment. Will hoped she would be with Halt. The Ranger needed all the advice and help he could get.

Soon his feet stopped in front of the door. Before he could knock, Halt opened the door. That eyebrow was raised in question as he took in his former apprentice's disheveled appearance. With a grunt, he motioned Will inside. Lady Pauline had already reached the apartment and was sitting on the couch. She rose and stepped towards Will. The young man did not fight her as she pulled him into an embrace. Tears of pain raced from those brown eyes. Halt laid a gentle hand on his former apprentice's shoulder. Though they were partners now, Halt would never stop seeing Will as his apprentice, as his son. Especially when Will was in such an emotional state. His deep voice spoke soothingly to Will but the young man did not hear him. His heart of hammering too loudly for him to hear.

Halt's voice finally broke through, "Will, listen to me." The older Ranger took Will into his arms. "There's nothing you could have done to change his mind. Jason made his choice. You must respect it."

"He'll be in danger, Halt. He could die," Will gasped, remembering everything he had survived.

That deep, calming voice enveloped him, "That's a risk he is willing to take. It may not be what we wanted him to do but he will be is some dangerous situations as a Courier as well. At least now you will be at his side. And someday you will have to tell him the truth. When that day comes, he will need you more than ever before. You're family after all."

"I can't, Halt. I can't lose another member of my family. Not when it will be on my hands," the young man whimpered.

That's when Lady Pauline spoke, her voice soft, "Will, it was never your fault. There is not blood on your hands. You tried everything. There was nothing more you could have done. Without you, both Bruce and Tyler would be dead. Ilene too, probably. None of it was your fault."

"But if I fail to protect him then it will be my fault," Will growled.

Halt gave Will a small shake, "Not if you train him properly. If Jason learns to defend himself then there will be nothing you could have done. Teach Jason to take care of himself, as his mentor and uncle, so that nothing can defeat him. I'm too old to teach another, Will, but I will always be right here if you need advice."

Will looked into his former mentor's dark eyes. He could see that Halt was speaking the truth. A small smile touched his lips. Halt merely raised an eyebrow. Then he turned Will to matter he wanted to discuss. There would time later to worry about Jason. Today the boy would have fun with his Wardmates. Today Will needed to help Halt bring down a bandit and inform Crowley of a possible recruit. Tomorrow would come with its own problems. Right now, Will needed to take life one step at a time. One day Will would tell Jason the truth about his parents and family.

None of them knew how close fate had entwined Will and Jason.

None of them could imagined how close Jason already was to the truth.

* * *

 **I know it is short. I only have so much time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Will's family, Quarize, and few other characters you will see here and there.**

 **Wild Horse Annie: I'm sorry but I can't see your story on Wattpad since I don't have an account. However, I wish you the best of luck!**

 **Hope4mustangs: Your review makes me feel happy I guess. I hope my chapters/stories continue to make you happy and excited.**

 **Little Wishlet: I don't think you are crazy or insane. When I was being bullied, I created many imaginary friends. I even created imaginary bullies who I could fight back against. So you are not alone. And Maddie won't appear as she is still a baby in my story. I may refer to her every now and again.**

 **Sorry this took so long. Lots of schoolwork and massive writer's block don't work well together. And sorry this is so short.**

" **Centuries" by Fall Out Boy**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Forgetting Blood Chapter 4

(Jason's POV)

Jason arrived at the small cabin right on time. The Ranger Will Treaty was sitting on the verandah, looking through reports. He barely seemed to sense Jason's presence. The young man was willing to bet otherwise. Will probably knew he was there before he had come out of the trees. A small, gray, shaggy horse was eating the grass. Jason knew that was the famous Tug. He, like his master, completely ignored the newcomer. The only one to respond was a small, excited bundle of black and white fur. Her two colored eyes, one brown and one blue, shined with joy at having another human to play with. As Jason stepped onto the verandah, she charged forward with her bushy tail held high. The young man barely managed to keep his balance as she leaped into his arms. With that, she preceded to lick his face vigorously.

"Ebony, down," Will said softly.

With a whimper, the small dog jumped to the floor. Jason watched as she approached her master cautiously. Will was a good master, never raising a hand against his animals. However, the young dog was afraid she did something really wrong. Her master simply scratched the top of her head before going back to his reports. Ebony's tail immediately began to wag. With a soft, content sigh, she plopped down under her master's chair. Her eyes closed as she dozed off.

"Finished staring?" Will suddenly asked.

Jason jumped slightly, "Sorry, sir. I've never seen a dog like that before."

"Not surprised. Border shepherds are rare in this area. You find them northward, where the snow thickly blankets the land. You can put your stuff down inside," the Ranger replied. His hand flicked towards the cabin behind him.

The young man moved to do what he was told. Quickly he noticed how one door was closed while another was open. With a small nod, he knew the open door was for him. Upon entering, he was quite pleased with the size. He was used to sharing a room with the other boys. Though small, this room was quite comfortable. Then he noticed a vase of flowers sitting on the nightstand. Sunlight streamed through the window onto them. Jason recognized the brilliant blue in an instant. Blue lilies. His favorite flower. Then he frowned. How did the Ranger know his favorite flower? Had he been following Jason around over the years? With a shake of head, Jason dismissed those thoughts. He was an orphan. Will Treaty had far more important things than to keep an eye on someone like him. It must be a coincidence.

Stepping onto the verandah again, Jason was unsure how to get Will's attention. The Ranger was still reading those reports of his. He noticed how Will had divided them into three separate piles. One for opened and read but needed no further work. A second pile for opened and read but needed information filed out. Lastly the stack of reports he had yet to read. Jason grimaced as he noticed how big that last stack was. He hated doing paperwork. That thought made him blink. Maybe he was not supposed to be a Courier after all. Most of what they did required paperwork and working with the Scribeschool. Finally he decided to cough softly. Will did not look up from his work. Jason glanced around before coughing again. Again, Will failed to turn to him. With that, Jason sat down on the verandah steps.

"Well, you seem to have patience," Will finally said after about an hour.

Jason looked up at the Ranger. He was surprised at the look of pride in Will's brown eyes. A small smile touched his face. Will rose from his chair and signaled for Jason to follow him. The young man did as he was told. They walked through the forest for several hours. Reaching a clearing, Will turned to Jason and started talking. Jason listened carefully as Will explained the tests that he was going to put the young man through. Once done with the instructions, he ordered Jason into the woods. As soon Jason heard a whistle, he would try to get back to the clearing Will catching him. He had not gone far when Will whistled. Instantly he dove left and crouched. His green eyes hardened as he focused on the task at hand. The shadows danced around him. He knew that Will could be hiding in any one of the shadows. Then glanced upward, seeing the tree branches. Quickly he climbed upward and made his way from above. He was almost to the clearing when an arrow slammed into trunk in front of him. Will had spotted him.

The next test was to see how well he could defend himself. That was something Jason could do easily. Will said they would use their hands as they were less likely to hurt each other. Then he batted at the young man. Jason dodged easily before beginning a rapid fire attack. The Ranger was well trained in the art of combat. The young man knew that Will had been trained by his father and king from Quarize. However, he was happy that he managed to land a few blows on Ranger's arms and legs. None would be killing blows but they could easily cripple. Will seemed impressed. Seemed being the key word in that thought. Jason could not figure out the Ranger's emotions, no matter how hard he tried.

When the tests were finally over, Will took Jason back to the cabin. They were greeted by the Ranger Halt. The grizzled Ranger had some information to share with his former apprentice. The youngest felt his heart twist when Will nodded. Had he not done well enough? Was Will going to send him away? Jason was surprised when he realized how much he wanted to be a Ranger. It was far more interesting than being a Courier. He could do more good this way. Those green eyes watched Will closely. Maybe Will would give him some sort of hint. The Ranger sensed his gaze and turned back to him. Brown eyes were bright and cheerful as always. He signaled towards Tug and Abelard.

"You might want to brush down the horses while we talk," Will said.

At first Jason was confused. Then understanding dawned on his face. A smile spread wide. Halt simply grunted before turning and entering the cabin. Will gave him a smile in return before shooing his new apprentice towards the horses. Jason turned and raced to do as he was told. His mentor would call him if he needed anything. Until then, Jason would make himself useful. There were chores that needed to be done. Many of the servants were friends with Jason. They knew he was willing to help with anything that needed to be done. Jason believed that it was only proper that he help them when they did so much for the Castle Wards. So doing the chores around the cabin would not be difficult. Tug and Abelard seemed very appreciative of the care he gave to them. Ebony bounded around his feet as he walked behind the cabin to chop firewood. By the time Halt and Will were done, Jason had done almost all of the chores around the cabin without a command. He watched as Halt grunted and glared at his former apprentice. Will simply smiled back at the glare. Then he nodded to Jason. His apprentice stood a little taller at the praise hidden in that nod.

However, as Jason got ready for bed, he saw something that made him wonder. Halt had secretly returned to the cabin without him noticing. The grizzled Ranger was holding Will in his arms. Tears raced down Will's cheeks. Jason felt his heart twist. Something was wrong. His feet, however, would not move forward. Those green eyes watched the scene play out. His ears caught the words that were passed between master and apprentice, father and son.

"I tried, Halt. I tried to make him fail. I did everything I could," Will sobbed.

Halt tightened his grip on Will's shoulders, "He wanted this path, Will. Nothing we do will change that. Jason needs to walk his own path."

"He could get hurt. He could die!" the younger Ranger cried quietly.

His mentor and father softly hushed him, "Train him well and nothing will happen to him. He will learn quickly. He will have one of Araluen's greatest teaching him. We Rangers are a loyal breed. Nothing will happen to him unless he lets it happen."

"I can't lose him, Halt. He's all I have left," Jason heard Will whisper. The young man's heart began to pound as his mentor continued, "I can't look at him without seeing his father and mother. I can't think of him without remembering my own father and fearing what Bruce will do to him if he ever finds out the truth."

Halt cut him off, "Bruce will never learn the truth. As far as he is concerned, Jason died alongside his mother in childbirth. He only has one heir and that is you. There is no one else."

It was then that Jason pulled back. Those green eyes were wide with pain. His breathing was coming in shallow gasps. He was right. Everything that had been told to him was a lie. His parents were really gone but there is more to the story. Now he was beginning to understand. Will had something to do with his parents. Bruce had something to do with it. That meant Jason was of Quarize blood, not Araluen. Tears trickled down his cheeks. His hands clenched into fists. Then he shook his head. What was done is done and gone. He was going to become a Ranger now. No matter what, he would make his father and mother proud. Whatever happened would not matter. From he could gather, Will had brought him here to protect him. That meant Jason owed the Ranger everything. Those green eyes looked towards his door.

"I'll follow your footsteps, Will Treaty. It's the least I can do to repay the debt I owe. Just tell me what I need to do," Jason whispered, his voice hard and determined.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Will's family, Quarize, and a few characters here and there.**

* * *

 **IMPORTANT UPDATE: I will be gone the month of November! A friend finely convinced me to attempt the Nanowrimo challenge. My plan is to post a chapter a week until November comes around. After that chapters will be scarce, if I post anything at all. Just giving you all a heads up!**

* * *

 **Wild Horse Annie: If you post your fanfiction and let me know then I'll read it.**

 **Little Wishlet: Haven't heard from you in a while. Everything ok?**

 **Song: Colors by Halsey**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Forgetting Blood Chapter 5

(Will's POV)

Jason did everything for Will. He got up before dawn to start doing chores. When his mentor spoke, he would listen closely to every word. The training was tough. Every night he went to bed exhausted. Will expected the worst to start happening. That feeling came from experience with Halt. After a few weeks he wanted to prank and disobey Halt so badly. Gilan was even worse. Yet the worst never came. Jason never spoke against his mentor. Not one complaint was ever raised. As a fact, it was the _lack_ of complaining that worried Will. He watched his apprentice, his nephew, do all the chores and all of his exercises without a word.

There was an itch in the back of Will's mind as this continued. He feared that Jason had somehow found out the truth. At least, he was looking for the truth. Will felt like Jason was watching for more than training. It was like he look into Will's heart and read the secrets hidden there. That thought pained Will. One day he would tell Jason the truth of his family. The mentor feared how Jason would respond. His mentor, one of the greatest Rangers in Araluen, failed to protect his father and mother. Then he came home and left Jason in the Ward. Not once did he talk to the young man. Not once did he express any worry for his nephew. That's how Will saw the future. He saw Jason turning against him. He could already hear the hate in Jason's voice as he left Will. Will remembered the hate glowing in Tyler's brown eyes as they spoke about Bruce. He feared that Jason would gain the same hate in his eyes. Not for Bruce, not for the real killers, but for his mentor and uncle. Then Will would lose the only piece of his family he had left.

But that day was in the future.

Will was sitting at the table with his reports. Jason was coming in and out as he went about his chores for the day. The young apprentice never noticed his mentor's gaze following him. Will felt his heart twist at the content smile on the boy's face. Those brown eyes closed. Jason deserved a better life. Ilene deserved to watch her son grow up. Tyler had the right to be there for his son. But now they were gone and Jason was alone. Then those eyes opened, glowing with a new light. Jason was not alone. He had his uncle. Will would be there for him every step of the way. The young Ranger would encourage his nephew towards his goals. Jason had his own life to live. Whatever his choices were, his uncle would be at his side, watching over him.

Then those eyes spotted one of the floor planks. Anger glowed brightly. Tyler had asked Bruce to contact Will, to repair the rift between father and son. Not once did Bruce contact. Not once did his father make an effort to mend the wound in Will's heart. So it continued to fester. Years ago Will had finally stopped looking for word from his father. He told himself to move on with life. If Bruce did not want to mend fences then Will would walk away. Jason came through the door at that moment. Will glanced back down to the report in his hand. His apprentice carried the wood in his hand to the wicker basket. Wood chips in his clothes told Will that he had been out chopping wood. As he left, Jason grabbed the bucket by the front door. He was going to fetch water from the river. When Will could no longer hear his footsteps, he rose and approached the secret hiding spot. Removing the board, Will sought the priceless object. It was not the box of treasures that his father had given. It was not the box of old clothing from his time with his blood family. It was special. Something that he still cherished to this day:

Tyler's sword.

With his boot, Will replaced the floor plank. Tyler's sword was carefully wrapped in a water-resistant blanket. Once a month Will would pull out the sword and clean it. Due to this habit, the sword's emerald gleamed brightly in the sunlight. The sword was razor sharp, ready to be used in case of an emergency. Will had carefully sewn his brother's emblem into the blanket. A small smile touched his lips. Tyler would want his son to have this sword. Bruce had given it to Will but it did not belong to the Ranger. No, it belong to Tyler's heir. When Will told Jason the truth, he would pass on the sword. He and Gilan could teach Jason to use it properly. Not to mention Will's best friend Horace.

The Ranger hid the sword in his bedroom before heading outside. Jason was just pouring the last bucket of water into the barrel. Will tossed his apprentice his bow. Surprised, Jason dropped the bucket on his foot. The bow went over his head and wrapped around his shoulders. Seeing his mentor walking off, Jason hurried after him. Those green eyes studied his mentor carefully. The Ranger completely ignored him. Soon Jason would understand what they were doing. Two days before, Will had taken Tug away. Jason had been confused as to why but knew that his mentor would explain eventually. His mouth remained shut despite his curiosity.

Will glanced up at the sun. They would reach their destination shortly before dusk. Glancing back, he noticed with pride that Jason was practicing his silent movement skills. The young apprentice easily moved from one patch of shadows to another. He had his father's knack for slinking around. His mother's quiet nature reigned supreme in the field. Will knew that he would make a good Ranger one day, once his training was done. Soon they reached a large open area. A smile touched Will's lips as he remembered that day many years ago when Halt first brought him hear. Jason glanced at his mentor, curiosity glowing in those green eyes. Will marched down to the little house. Several horses were grazing in the pasture. All of them looked up at the newcomers before returning to the nice grass at their feet. Will spotted an elderly man rocking peacefully on the small porch. A younger man appeared. Well, younger was a stretch. The man's hair was starting to recede and he walked stiffly.

"Hullo, Young Bob!" Will said as the man came over to them.

A smile touched Young Bob's face, "Hullo, Ranger Will Treaty. It is a pleasure to see you." His bright eyes turned to Jason, "Who's this you brought me?"

 **(Yes, I know they have poor grammar but my computer goes nuts if I try to do bad grammar too much. Just pretend.)**

"My new apprentice, Jason," Will said to the man. He turned to his nephew, "Jason, this is Young Bob. His family has been breeding our horses for generations."

Jason glanced from Young Bob to the elderly man then to the horses. He smiled politely and dipped his head, "Greetings, sir. It's an honor to meet you."

Will's eyebrow went up as Young Bob started cackling. The Ranger winced as Young Bob's elbow found its way into his ribs. The man's hand ruffled Jason's black hair. Jason slightly ducked away. He was used to Duke trying to hit him. It was instinct to duck away. An awkward smile touched his face.

Young Bob turned to Will Treaty and laughed, "This here is a polite young man. He will make a good Ranger, this one will!"

"Halt and I think so," Will replied with a smile.

He noticed a look of happiness touched the young man's face. Young Bob also noticed it and nodded to the mentor. Will glanced and noticed the sun was setting. He ordered Jason to sleep in the barn. He would sleep on the floor. Tomorrow they would see if Jason would bond with his new horse. But Will could barely sleep. His mind kept worrying over Jason. He had not thought of taking on an apprentice. The horse breeder may not have a horse for Jason. Then he shook the thought away. This family could find a horse for anyone. Jason would be paired with a good horse, just like Will and Tug.

Tomorrow would see a new friendship rise.

* * *

 **Please don't send me horse suggestions. I got the perfect horse picked out for Jason.**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Will's family, Quarize, and a few characters here and there.**

 **Little Wishlet: I'm glad everything is going well. I pray that it continues!**

 **AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: Your comment made me laugh. That sounds like something I would do to my mom.**

 **I personally try to forget that the Wolf story existed. It would have been easier for me to handle if the original Tug had simply died rather than being maimed. Therefore, you won't be seeing him in this chapter.**

" **Raging Fire" by Phillip Phillips**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Forgetting Blood Chapter 6

(Jason's POV)

Jason and Will stood beside the wooden fence. Young Bob was out finding the horse that he had chosen for the young apprentice. The young man leaned forward. His heart was pounding deep inside his chest. His green eyes was sparkling with anticipation. He could sense the calm demeanor of his mentor at his side. A quick glance in that direction showed Will looking out at the pasture. A distant look had come into his mentor's eyes. Obviously he was remembering when he first met Tug. With a wriggle of excitement, Jason returned his gaze out to the field.

Soon Young Bob appeared with a black horse with a white star on its forehead and a gray tail. Jason felt his hammer in his chest. The horse was just gorgeous. Young Bob stopped a few feet from the fence and signaled for Jason to approach. Quickly the young apprentice ducked under the fence and did as he was told. Gently he held a hand to the horse. Dark brown eyes studied him closely as he approached. Then, with a shake of its head, the horse turned away. Jason froze, not understanding. A look of confusion came onto Young Bob's face. He did not understand either. Sensing a presence at his side, Jason turned to find that Will had approached. His hand touched the horse's snout without any problems. That made Jason's heart sink. What did he do wrong?

Young Bob spoke softly, "This has never happened before. Stargazer usually likes everyone. I've never seen her turned away from a friendly hand. I don't understand it."

"It is said that a Ranger horse chooses their rider, not the other way around. Perhaps Stargazer doesn't want Jason," Will replied, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

Jason stepped forward and piped up, "Does that mean I don't get a Ranger horse?"

The horse trainer laughed, "No, young fella! Just means we need to find another horse for you."

He released the black mare, signaling that she could run off. With a toss of head, Stargazer trotted away. Not once did she look at Jason. The young man felt his heart drop as Will turned him towards the stable. Young Bob led the way inside. Jason knew that there were many horses hidden within. He had slept in the front area where all the hay was stored. He had not gone in and visited the other horses, knowing that Young Bob was going to pick out the best one for him. Now he was doubting if he was good enough to be Ranger's Apprentice. After all, the first choice had turned away from him without a second thought.

Young Bob laid a wrinkled hand on his shoulder as he signaled to the rows of horses, "Walk down and see if any of them catch your eye. You'll find a good one from this bunch."

With a sigh, Jason did as he told. Shaggy heads looked at him from over their stall doors. A few gave him soft, gentle nickers. A paint horse caught his eye for a second. This horse, however, turned its back to him in a heartbeat. Heart sinking even lower, which he did not think was possible, Jason walked onward. He passed by the whole group and stopped. Not one seemed to fit him. Not one seemed to like him. Then he heard a gentle whinny. Turning, the young man spied another mare. Her chestnut coat shimmered beautifully in the sunlight. Calm, serene eyes watched him closely. Cautiously he stepped forward and held out a hand. With a shy whinny, the mare touched her dark brown nose to his palm. Looking over the stall door, Jason saw four white socks on her feet. Her mane and tail were a dark brown color. Gently Jason moved some her mane, revealing a few white spots on her neck. He smiled at the horse. A low rumble and a head butt was the response to his smile.

Jason turned to find Young Bob standing a few feet away. He asked softy, "What is her name?'

Young Bob scratched his head, "That's been the subject of some debate in my family. Her mother vanished on us when she went to give birth. We found her shortly after the birth had taken place. Then she appeared, frolicking through the piles of autumn leaves. I call her Autumn from time to time but my pap likes to call her Dream, because she was the first and only foal her mother had."

Jason looked back at the chestnut mare and smiled, "I like Autumn Leaves, but Autumn for short."

Instantly the mare tossed her and whinnied. A laugh came from Young Bob's throat. She liked the name too. Looking further down the stables, Jason could see Will standing in the shadows. A small smile was touching his face. Grabbing the lead rein, Jason guided Autumn out to the paddock. The chestnut horse was actually smaller than she looked. For Jason, she was the perfect size. Will opened the paddock gate so his apprentice could guide the horse in. Autumn never once balked at Jason's control. The apprentice looked into her eyes. Though dark in color, the young man could see flecks of green in her eyes. Another smile touched his lips. Autumn seemed to be his perfect match.

He looked to Will and Young Bob, "Now what do I do?"

"Well," Will said, scratching his chin, "what do you think of her?"

Jason rolled his eyes as he scratched her brown nose, "She's wonderful. I bet she's fast too."

"Why don't we find out. Let her go and see if you can keep up to her," his mentor said gently, a note of a challenge in his tone.

The young apprentice perked up at the challenging tone. His hand released the lead rein. Autumn whinnied before turning and trotting off. As Jason approached closer, she lowered her head towards the ground. His fingers touched the lead rein. It was then that Autumn whipped around and danced around him. A challenging whinny came from mouth as she trotted a few feet away from the young apprentice. Jason raised an eyebrow. It was a habit that he was starting to copy from Will. Without warning, he darted for the lead rein. Autumn reared and turned on her hind legs. Then she trotted behind Jason and pushed him forward with her head. With a grunt, Jason sprawled across the ground. He rolled over and glared at the chestnut mare. Autumn saw the glare and let out a rumble.

" _What are you going to do about it?"_ she seemed to say.

Jason hopped to his feet and raced at her again. Autumn wheeled around and darted left. But her challenger was just as light on his feet as she was. Seeing where she was going, Jason changed direction. Autumn slid to a halt. Her head pulled back, holding the lead rein just out of reach. Jason fingers closed on thin air before he tumbled to the ground. Autumn paused only long enough to make sure he was alright before prancing away, tail and nose high in the air. Her challenger sat up and shook his head. Those green eyes glared after her. She was fast but very agile. Then a knowing smile touched his lips. His mind thought back to when Duke and Garrison cornered him in tight spots. That's how they always caught him.

He could do the same thing.

Rising to his feet, Jason started towards Autumn. The horse turned to analyze him. He was moving slowly, carefully. That meant trouble. She nickered at him and pawed at the ground. It was a challenge that Jason was not going to ignore. He smiled disarmingly at the horse but Autumn Leaves was not going to be tricked. Then he darted forward. Autumn whipped around to the right. Before she could prance around his back, Jason turned and jumped in her way. Again she tried to change direction and get around him. Again Jason leaped into her path. With each turn, Autumn was giving ground into a corner. Realizing his plan, Autumn flattened her ears and reared. Though small in stature, she was an intimidating figure when rearing. Jason did not back away as she had hoped. He knew that she would not hurt him. Soon she had to come back down onto all fours. It was then that Jason's hand darted forward and grabbed the lead rein. Autumn snorted but held still.

Young Bob called, "Quick thinking, young Jason! She isn't the easiest horse to catch."

Jason turned and smiled at them. Will simply nodded his approval. Then he opened his mouth to give a warning. He was too late. Autumn jerked her head right. Jason was yanked off of his feet. Then Autumn accelerated into a fast trot, just as all Ranger horses could. Jason held on as she dragged him forward. Reaching the end of the paddock, she stopped quickly. The young apprentice continued forward. His hand released the lead rein as he went flat. The fence passed a centimeter above his nose. Then he collided with the apple barrel. The juicy red fruit scattered in all directions. Autumn quickly snagged one that rolled into the paddock before trotting off.

The young apprentice was aware of Will and Young Bob at his side. He was also aware of the pain emanating from his right side and his temples. Groaning, he opened his green eyes. Will was kneeling over him, a worried frown on his face. Shaking his head, Jason tried to clear it. All it did was change his head pain into a throbbing headache. He could faintly hear Young Bob apologizing to his mentor. Will's replied immediately, telling Young Bob that it was not his fault. Those green eyes opened again and looked towards the paddock. Autumn was standing there, watching them through the fence bars. She snorted at him. He could swear that she was checking in on him.

" _Of course I am, you goof,"_ she replied with a shake of her head. _"I didn't tell you to run into the bucket."_

A frown touched his face. She was the one who dragged him in that direction. What did she think was going to happen? The look she was giving him told Jason that she thought he would stop beside her. A glare was all she got in return. Will helped his apprentice to his feet. Jason rubbed his aching head gingerly. That he started towards Autumn.

"No you don't," Will growled, pulling his apprentice to a stop. "You need to rest and I need to check your head. I wouldn't be surprised if you have a concussion."

Jason looked into his mentor's eyes. He could see the immense worry that Will was trying to desperately hide. An internal smile spread through Jason. His mentor cared more than he was letting on. But Jason knew that Autumn was not going to hurt him. His hand rested on his mentor's as he smiled. With that, he turned and stumbled over to the fence. Autumn sniffed at him. A short, high-pitch whinny came from her mouth. Jason held the fence like his life depended on it. The chestnut mare stepped closer to the fence and stretched her neck over his shoulder. Jason could feel her head pressing against his back. Her ears flicked back and forth. Her muscles trembled as she drove off flies. The young man rubbed her neck, causing her to emit a happy rumble.

Will refused to let Jason try to ride Autumn until the next day. However, Jason did spend the rest of the day out in the pasture with the young mare. She never went far from him. If he ever groaned or looked like something was wrong, she would be at his side in a heartbeat. She had not planned on him running into the bucket of apples. Eventually Will and Tug joined them. Will figured he might as well teach Jason a few things while they waited for him to get better. Jason had found a rock which he leaned against as he listened. His green eyes studied his mentor. The worry that Will was hiding simply flowed from him in waves. Jason kept his mouth shut. He trusted his mentor to take care of him. Will always would take care of him.

A low rumbled entered his ears before Autumn rubbed her nose against his face. He smiled as he petted that soft nose. Her hot breath ran down his neck. Will now had help. Jason knew that Autumn would not make the mistake of sending him into any more apple barrels. They were going to be best friends, like Will and Tug. Jason would never do anything dangerous without her or Will at his side. That's how life should be.

The next day he did learn why Ranger horses were never stolen. Autumn, however, made sure she dumped him on the ground gently. Young Bob told Jason that Autumn's code phrase was "Wind chasing leaves". Will then told him Tug's code phrase, "Do you mind". That way Jason could ride Tug in case anything went wrong. Jason promised to remember both phrases. On the way home, he was happy to have Autumn at his side. The young mare was like him in so many ways. Agile. Fast. Good-natured. Then he smiled. Her caring attitude reminded him so much of Quince. One day he was have to introduce them.

Until then, he thought as Will and Tug picked up the pace from a trot to a gallop, he would get to know Autumn Leaves.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry this is taking forever. I'm trying to balance three different stories, my book, and school work. Sometimes I simply forget. Other times I can't work on it. I'll try to be more on top of things in December.**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Will's family, Quarize, and a few characters here and there.**

" **Let Her Go" by The Passengers and "Whataya Want From Me" by Adam Lambert.**

 **Sorry this is so late. Homework completely swamped me but I promised to have it out before November so I have.**

 **I know the POV jumped but I couldn't figure out how to do it differently. Read and you'll understand why.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Forgetting Blood Chapter 7

(Jason's POV)

Jason spurred Autumn Leaves through the crowd. Today was the renowned Harvest Festival and he was excited. Will had let him have the day off. The reason was obvious. He had plans with Alyss, Jenny, and Gilan. George would join them later. Horace and Cassandra were unable to make it this year due to baby Madelyn Altman being sick. Jason also knew that Halt was enjoying the festival with Lady Pauline. That meant he was on his own with Autumn. A smile touched his face. He was not going to be alone for long.

Autumn let out a low rumble in his chest, _"I still don't understand what is so special about her. There are plenty of pretty women here."_

"She isn't just beautiful. She's kind, sweet, and just so utterly perfect," Jason replied, patting his horse's neck.

The chestnut mare shook her brown mane, _"I guess she smells nice. Did you at least remember your little present that you had me climbing through mud to get?"_

"Yes, smart mouth," he snapped back. Quickly he pulled a small flower. It was her absolute favorite but the flower was rare because it only grew in the marshes. "I know she is going to love it! I can't wait for her to see it!"

Autumn's brown eyes looked back at him as she stopped, _"Well then I wish you luck. Just don't get into trouble while you're away from me…Like run into another apple barrel."_

"For the last time, that was your fault and you know it," Jason snapped as he dismounted.

His horse shook her mane, _"I disagree. You should have stopped like I did."_

The young man frowned at his horse. He was already learning that he was never going to have the last word with his horse. Will and Halt never spoke to their horses but Jason was certain that they did. It made sense. The horses always seemed to communicate in their own way. Who's to say they could not talk to their riders? Gently he scratched the soft, dark brown muzzle. Autumn Leaves snorted after him. It was as if she was telling him to be careful. Jason touched a finger to his forehead in recognition of the command. Then he raced into the crowd.

It was early in the day. The Harvest Festival had just started. However, it was already packed with people. Men were calling out to people passing by, challenging them to various games. Jugglers and acrobats were performing amazing feats for their audiences. Some people from the village or nearby towns had come in to sell their wares. Jason knew the inn was selling special drinks, alcoholic and not, for the various customers that entered. Several of Sir Rodney's best men were guarding the inn. There were rules about alcoholic drinks that needed to be enforced. As he walked through the crowd, Jason spotted a very bored Amber leaning against a post. Her apron was covered in stains. Master Chubb had sent her into town to help out Jenny's restaurant, which had become a popular piece of the fair since Jenny opened. Today Amber had managed to slip out because Jenny had already left to join her friends and date. So far he had been unable to spot any of the others but he was sure they were around.

Then he slowed down and smiled. There she was. Her beautiful smile lighting up the world as a jester told a joke. Her dark brown hair shifted with the gentle breeze. Those pale blue eyes sparkled with joy. His heart rose high in his chest. His hand tightened slightly around the ruby flower in his hand. With a light pep in his step, he headed for his friend. They had grown up together. They were like siblings. She had always loved him like an older brother even though they were only a month apart. Jason, however, had loved her just a little more than siblings. Now that they were both young adults, he wanted to start taking the next steps. The first was telling her the truth:

He loved Quince more than anything else in the world.

His smile grew even larger as he neared her. Then Quince turned and smiled. Jason felt his heart flutter when he saw it. His feet took a few more steps before he stopped. That smile faded from his face. Another young man had stepped forward. He was a Scribeschool trainee. Jason knew his name was Anthony Trex. The man took Quince's hands and gently kissed them. That warm smile lit up her face. Anthony smiled back. He held out his arm to Quince. With a cheerful laugh, she took it and they started walking deeper into the fair.

Jason felt the flower slip through his fingers. His shoulders slumped. Faintly he heard a crunch as someone stepped on the flower, breaking the thick stem. The yellow inner petals scattered on the breeze. His feet numbly turned and walked in the opposite direction. Hearing laughing, he glanced left and spotted Duke with some of his friends. Garrison passed by him, two girls leaning against him, giggling as he told them funny jokes. He completely ignore the Ranger apprentice that he nearly ran into. Jason merely sidestepped away from the little group. Numbly he entered the inn. Amber was no longer leaning outside. Upon entering the restaurant, he saw her serving food under the careful eye of Jenny's headwaiter. He may not be the smartest man but he was fiercely loyal to his employer. With a grunt, the young man collapsed into the far back corner. Most people could not see him because of the deep shadows. That's just what he wanted. To be left alone. To nurse his broken heart in peace.

But the shadows could not hide him from everyone.

(Third POV)

Cathy, a young waitress and farm girl, watched as he collapsed into the corner chair. She remembered seeing Jenny serve Halt, Will, and Gilan coffee. Quickly she fetched a cup and poured the hot liquid into it. Jason jerked up as she put down in front of his face, which was resting on his arms. His green looked up at her with shock. With a warm, inviting smile, Cathy handed him a menu. He nodded as he took it. That smile faded a bit on Cathy's face but she shrugged and walked away. As she cleared away some plates, she looked over her shoulder at the young man. A few strands of red-brown hair fell into her line of sight. With a toss of her head, she removed them.

Unknown to her, Jason kept glancing in her direction. He could not believe what had just happened. Most village folk were nervous around Rangers, even Will Treaty. But this young woman had just walked up, handed him coffee and a menu, then turned and left. There had been no fear in her eyes. Again he glanced in her direction. She had gone into the back with the dishes she had been clearing away. A small window allowed him to see into the kitchen. The red-brown haired, brown eyed young woman placed the dishes down. Then she grabbed two plates of food, checked the table where they went, and quickly delivered them. He heard the customers thank her as she left. She wished a few leaving customers a good day as she cleaned up their plates. Then her brown eyes turned in his direction. Both realized that the other had watching. Quickly Jason dropped his gaze to the menu in his hand while Cathy turned her back to him.

He did not see the blush that appeared on her face.

Jason was really happy when another waiter came over and ask if he wanted food. He did not know how to react to Cathy. He ordered a small soup and more coffee. The waiter gave a curt nod before heading to the kitchen. Feeling eyes on him, Jason casually glanced around. He spotted Amber watching him with narrowed eyes. He quickly flashed her a small smile. The red-head snorted before walking off with the dirty dishes in her hand. She stalked past Cathy, who was busy wiping down a table for the next customer. The young woman did not look in his direction as she finished. Jason almost wished she would stop and talk to him. She seemed rather nice. He remembered seeing her around the village when her father came in to sell their produce to the inn. She was about a year younger than he was. They had rarely ever seen one another due to where they lived. The thought of his childhood made Jason grimace. The image of Quince holding Anthony's hand made his stomach boil. How could she not tell him? They always told each other everything! It just was not fair.

Then he sighed weakly. It was he who was not being fair. Quince was now in charge of her own life. She did not need him anymore. There was no obligation to tell him anything anymore. He ran a hand over his face. It was his fault for never admitting his feelings to her before this point. Quince had every right to love who she wanted. Jason forced a smile on his face. If she wanted to be in a relationship with Anthony then he would be happy for her. That's what a big brother would do for his little sister. Right?

A soft voice entered his ears, "Your soup, sir."

"What?" he asked as he jumped.

Cathy stood before him with a crooked smile on her face and repeated, "Your soup. I'll bring the coffee pot over in a few seconds."

"Thank you…ma'am," Jason stumbled as she placed the soup in front of him.

The young woman looked sidelong at him, "Aren't you polite. You're the new Ranger's apprentice, aren't you?"

"That's me. You used to live on a nearby farm, right? Cathy, I believe your name is," Jason replied as he waited for his soup to cool a little.

Heart skipping a beat, Cathy turned away to hide the red blush that was appearing on her face, "Yes, sir. Let me get your coffee."

A small smirk appeared on Jason's face. He heard the shakiness in her voice. That was the reaction he was used to. Fear. Maybe she was more normal than he first thought. Cathy soon returned and refilled his cup. He gave her a small, warm smile. The young woman smiled lightly in return before walking away. Upon entering the kitchen, she let a low breath of relief. She did not think he suspected her. Glancing out the window, she saw him eating his soup. Cathy had liked him the first time they had met. He had a shadow back then. Quince was her name. A small frown touched Cathy's face. He seemed a little mellow and sad today. She hoped he was doing alright.

(Jason's POV)

Jason soon left the restaurant after paying the bill. Cathy bid him a quiet farewell. The young man raced through the festival tents. Soon he reached Autumn Leaves. He quickly mounted his horse and turned her towards home. Not once did he look back. His hurting heart could not bear to see Quince at Anthony's side again. At least Cathy had been warm and nice.

Autumn Leaves looked back at him, sensing his mood, and let out a low rumble, _"It went that bad did it?"_

"I didn't even try," Jason replied softly.

His horse flicked her ears, _"Why not?"_

"Because she already has someone else. I'm not going to get involved," Jason snapped, pain obvious in his voice.

Autumn came to a stop and stomped her foot into the ground, _"So you're just going to crawl away without even trying? I didn't realize you are such a coward."_

"I'm not a coward!" he growled, green eyes blazing. "Quince has every right to be with who she wants. If she wants to be with Anthony then I'm not going to get in the way. That's what a brother would do."

Those brown eyes, flecked with green, glared at him, _"Well, maybe she would chose you if you told her the truth. You have a right to love who you want."_

"I…No…Shut up!" he growled.

Autumn Leaves neighed at him as he dismounted and walked off. Quickly she trotted after him. Several times she nudged his arm. Every time he pulled away from her. Not once did he look back at her. He was angry. He was in pain. Tears slid down his cheeks. When they reached the little cabin, Jason took off her saddle and bridle. Then he brushed her down. Autumn tried to get him to talk to her. With a grunt, he turned and walked away. He picked up an axe and started chopping wood. When that was finished he brought up the water for the cabin. Then he swept the cabin and beat the rug clean. Jason soon ran out of chores to around the cabin. So he went to practicing with his bow and arrows. After that he practiced with his knives. Then he pulled out the maps and charts and started practicing that.

With nothing left to do, he grabbed his cloak and walked over to the tree line. Quickly he climbed a tree until he found a nice place to sit. He listened to the birds sing around him. Several squirrels raced past him, chattering loudly over an acorn. Autumn neighed up at him and pranced nervously. She never liked it when he climbed so high. She disliked his silence even more so. Jason continued to ignore her. His ears could faintly pick up the sound of the festival. It was a few hours after midday. There was still an entire day to do anything he wanted. The festival sounded like a fun idea but he knew that Quince would be there…

With Anthony.

"There a reason you are hiding up there?" called a gruff voice.

Jason jumped slightly. Peering down, he saw Halt standing at the base of the tree. An eyebrow was raised in question. Autumn Leaves nudged the bearded man in the arm. Halt's eyes darted from her to her rider. Her behavior told Halt that something was going on. His hand signaled for Jason to come down. With a sigh, Jason obeyed. Nobody disobeyed a direct order from the grizzled Ranger. Only the King and the Ranger Commandant could ignore him but Jason knew that they often took advice from the man. Soon he landed on the ground and approached the Ranger.

"What were you doing in the tree?" Halt asked, his tone gruff.

"Admiring the view. What are you doing here at the cabin?" Jason replied testily.

Halt's eyebrows drew together in a frown. Jason had a small suspicion that he made a tactical error. A sharp slap over the head confirmed his suspicion. Halt then grabbed his shoulder and escorted him over to the verandah. Without a word, he ordered Jason into a covered chair while he took the other one. Autumn Leaves had started following them when Abelard called to her. The older horse knew that Halt would take care of the young man. Jason watched as she glanced at him, then Halt, before shaking her man and trotting over to Abelard.

"You should be at the festival, having fun with your friends," Halt said, his dark gaze locked on Jason.

"I don't have any friends, remember?" Jason growled uncomfortably.

"Really? What happened to the young woman who was always at your side? Quince I believe her name is," was the reply.

"She's having fun with someone else," the young man said. A frown pulled at his lips as he remembered seeing her with Anthony.

"What is it with apprentices and expressing their feelings?" Halt growled, lifting his eyes to the heavens.

"Is it that obvious?" Jason asked softly, realizing that Halt understood his meaning.

"Quite. It's been obvious for years now. But you never told her, did you?"

"No. I wanted to tell her today. I was too late."

(Snort) "Maybe but you need to give her a chance to decide. If she never knows then she can never chose."

"All I want is for her to be happy. If Anthony makes her happy then I should stay out of it."

(Halt forces Jason to look at him) "And what if she chose him because she thinks you only love her as a sister. Sometimes love is hard to see when you are the other side of the fence."

"Well…maybe you're right," Jason said softly.

"I'm always right," Halt replied gruffly. Then he indicated for Jason to follow him, "Come one. No point in just lounging around."

"Where are we going?" Jason asked as he raced after the older Ranger.

"If you feel like you've got nothing better to do with the rest of your day then we might as well train you up a bit," was the reply.

Jason frowned slightly. He had never trained with Halt before. Something told him he probably wanted to go the opposite direction and try to find Quince. Then he sighed weakly. She was having fun. He was not going to spoil her day. Also, Halt was a senior Ranger **(I mean in rank! Not age! Halt don't kill me!)** in the Corps and his mentor's former mentor. Jason figured it was best to obey.

By the end of the day he really wished he had gone in search of Quince.


	8. Hiatus for November

**All stories are on hiatus!**

 **A friend talked me into joining November's Nanowrimo. I can't do everything at once. School and this event will take my primary focus. PLEASE read the following information, which will be the same for all stories:**

 **Communication:**

 **1\. My Private Messaging will still be open if you need to communicate with me.**

 **2\. If you are using a Guest account, I have created a new story called "Communication" in Ranger's Apprentice fanfiction. That is where you can leave messages for me to reply to. I will reply by** _ **comment**_ **unless my response is long so please be aware of that. If the message is long, then I will post a "chapter". The name you use in your message will be the title of the chapter so please use something other than Guest if you want me to reply to you.**

 **Nanowrimo:**

 **3\. If you are a part of Nanowrimo as well, please send me helpful advice because this is my first time!**

 **4\. This year I won't hand out my name to anyone so please don't ask. I might let certain people know in the future but that is a big "If". You all can understand the need for privacy on the Internet.**

 **5\. Some chapters from other stories may be posted during November. These chapters will be short and probably written over the weekends when I have more free time. Don't hold me to anything!**

 **IMPORTANT:**

 **6\. This message will be removed and replaced will the actual chapter. That is Chapter 8 for Ranger's Apprentice "Forgetting Blood", Chapter 29 for Warriors "Cracking Hearts", and Chapter 6 for Warriors "Cats of Forestclan".**

 **Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 8

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Will's family and Quarize.**

 **Sorry this is so late. I changed tactics and trying to get one fanfic done at a time. After I finished Cracking Hearts, I had family (my little nephew and niece) visiting. Now I'm just so exhausted. I tried so hard to get this done as fast as I could.**

 **No song.**

 **The other chapters will be coming shortly. The real action will starting next chapter!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Forgetting Blood Chapter 8

(Will POV)

Halt told Will about the incident with Quince. The young man still trained as hard as he could every day. However, there was a sadness about him now. Will sighed weakly one morning as he watched Jason head out to gather wood. He knew that his heart would be hurting if Alyss had chosen someone over him. Then he smiled faintly. Quince did not know that Jason loved her. As it was, both were young. The time for love would come. Jason had more important things coming up in the near future.

The Ranger Gathering was coming.

Jason was determined to prove that he could a true Ranger. He had big footsteps to follow. Will was his mentor. Both he and Gilan had been trained by the legendary Halt. All of them had done amazing things around the world. Will knew the thoughts running through Jason's head. Everyone would be expecting him to the next best Ranger. What the boy did not know was how the Rangers worked. Each of the full-fledged Rangers would be there to guide him. The other apprentices would see him as one of them. They worked as a unit. Each one stood side-by-side with the others. That's why they were so effective. The Special Task Force was formed with this idea in mind. A unit that was cohesive and strong, capable of adapting to any situation within or without.

A smile touched Will's face. Jason believed that he needed to meet the examples set before him. It had taken the young Ranger years to learn the special lesson. Everyone was a hero in their own right. There was no mold that one had to fit within. All it took was someone willing to get the job done. Someone willing to except the risks. Jason had his mother's spirit in him. Ilene cared about everyone before herself. Tyler's determination and intelligence could be seen in the way Jason tackled every problem. All he needed was a guiding factor. That factor would be his uncle.

Will stepped out onto the verandah with his bow and arrows. Ebony bounced around his feet. Jason was coming with the chopped wood in his hands. He noticed his mentor with his bow and arrows. A flash of understanding went through those green eyes. Quickly he dropped the wood off in the appropriate places and grabbed his stuff. Will raised an eyebrow at him as the apprentice refused to take the steps. A little dust flew as Jason landed from his jump. Those green eyes glanced towards the horses. Will shook his head. They were walking today.

They reached a clearing by midday. Will knew this area like the back of his hand. Halt used to train him here constantly. It brought back so many memories. Turning, he saw Jason studying the clearing with curious eyes. The young man had seen the slight change in his mentor's posture. Will was standing taller, shoulders relaxed. This place was obviously special to the Ranger. Why was beyond the young man. Will lowered his weapons to the ground. This lesson was not about weapons or sneaking around. Today was about building that special bond. Jason copied his mentor and lowered his weapons to the grass. Then he eyed his mentor warily. Normally they would train in hand-to-hand combat when they lowered their weapons. Will gave him a warm smile but Jason was not convinced.

But no amount of suspicion could have saved him from Will's head lock.

Jason growled as Will messed up his carefully combed hair. He batted at his mentor as Will pulled away. Those green eyes glared at Will. The Ranger cocked his head to the left and raised an eyebrow. "What are going to do about it?" the eyebrow asked. The young man launched himself at Will. His mentor easily stepped out of the way. He gently batted his nephew over the head. A growl echoed from Jason's throat. Instead of launching himself, Jason tried advancing and grabbing. Will backed off but continued to bat away Jason's hands. A snarl of concentration slowly spread on Jason's face. He did not understand that this was a game. He thought it was training. Will let out an internal sigh as he sidestepped Jason's lunge. His nephew thought everything was training.

"What's the point of this!?" Jason suddenly snarled at his mentor.

Will raised an eyebrow at him, "To make you relax a bit. You've been tense since the Harvest Festival last month."

"Halt told you?" the apprentice growled, green eyes blazing.

His mentor inclined his head forward, "Though I wish you had told me. I am your mentor."

"But you're not my father!" Jason growled.

Will winced at that. His apprentice was starting to pace back and forth. He did not notice how his mentor had flinched. Brown eyes studied the young man carefully. Will's heart begged him to step forward and hug the young man. But Jason did not know the truth. A slight breeze blew past them. Will finally let a pain-filled sigh. Maybe it was time to tell the young man. Maybe it was time to be the uncle rather than the teacher. Jason ignored his mentor. His green eyes were glowing with anger and pain. For the longest time, he had watching his mentor closely. He wanted the answers he believed Will had about his family. Will knew that Jason was watching him. But now, since Quince, he had gone internal. Those brown eyes closed as another breeze blew past. Tyler would know what to do. Ilene would know what to do.

Once again Will wished that he died instead of them.

His eyes looked towards the sky, "Tyler, Ilene, what am I to do with him?"

Jason stopped as he heard his mentor speak. Green eyes looked at Will. The names had struck a chord in his memory. On the way to Araluen, Will had constantly told Jason stories about his parents. Everything the Ranger knew, he told to the baby in his arms. The names must have stuck in his memory. Will met his nephew's gaze. With a sigh, he signaled for Jason to come closer. The young man obeyed unconsciously. His mind was whirling. He was trying to make sense of what he just heard.

Will wrapped an arm around Jason's shoulders. His voice was soft in his nephew's ears, "I knew your father and mother before they died. I didn't know them long and we didn't always get along but I still loved them. You see Jason, you are a descendant of Quarize's king." Jason looked into Will's eyes, shocked. He knew what that meant. It meant Will was related to him. "King Bruce had two sons. The older one he believed was dead. His name was Tyler. The other was me. But Tyler wasn't dead. Instead he was fighting to bring Bruce down. He secretly married a young woman named Ilene. Bruce found out about the marriage and kidnapped Ilene. While in prison, she learned that she was pregnant with you. Tyler called me in to help rescue her. She told me about you and begged me to stop the Quarize Civil War." Will looked away, "I failed."

"What happened to them?" Jason asked, tears appearing in his eyes.

His mentor sighed weakly, "I managed to correct the relationship between Tyler and Bruce. Your father may have done many questionable things but he was great man, Jason. Tyler died saving Bruce from a hired assassin. I managed to capture the leader of the rebellion, the man who paid the assassin, before he hurt your mother and you. However, the birth was hard and Ilene couldn't live without Tyler. She died a few minutes after giving birth to you. I don't know if Bruce knew of the pregnancy but I told him that you had died beside your mother so he wouldn't hunt you down." Will smiled weakly, "Bruce may have changed. He may love both Tyler and I. However, he was raised a certain way. That history is what drove Tyler away. It's what made me fight against him…and nearly kill him. I couldn't let him hurt you. I couldn't let you follow the same path that I did."

"So you're…you're my uncle…this whole time and you never told me," Jason whimpered.

Will pulled the young man close and kissed his forehead, "I couldn't risk Bruce learning of your existence through me. I swore to your mother that I would protect you. Keeping you at my side put you in danger. I couldn't lose you like I lost Tyler and Ilene. I'm sorry, Jason. I did what I thought was best."

Jason's hands grabbed Will's shirt. He pressed into his mentor and uncle. Tears poured down his cheeks. He had always wanted the answers. Now he knew the truth. He knew that Will was his uncle. So many questions throughout his life finally made sense. The truth did not help with his broken heart but it lifted the doubt and questions about his past. Will held him close. He was letting his apprentice be. After a few minutes, Jason stopped crying and relaxed. His green eyes met his uncle's brown. Will felt his heart lift. Those eyes were filled with love. He did not hate his mentor. Jason was just happy knowing that he was not alone. Will ruffled Jason's hair. The young man growled. Before Will could pull away, he pushed. Both hit the ground with a loud thud. Will laughed as Jason pinned him down. Rolling over, Will threw his nephew off. Then he raced towards the trees. Jason quickly followed.

Will easily melded from one patch of shadow to another. Part of him knew that Jason had gone above him. His intuition was correct. Jason's shadow past over him as the young man leaped from one tree to another. His mentor gave chase. Keen eyes allowed him guess Jason's pattern. His nephew let out a gasp of shock as a hand grabbed his ankle right as he landed in a tree. He looked down to see Will. His mentor and uncle released him, dropping back to the forest floor. Then he vanished into the trees. Will watched as Jason dropped to the ground and started looking around. Going low, his apprentice vanished into the bushes. It was a game of hide and seek. The Ranger left careful clues. Jason quickly spotted them and followed them to his mentor. Then it Will's turn.

Turns out Jason was a better hider than finder.

The sun starting its descent. Will sensed another presence in the forest. Jason must have sensed it too for he went low. His eyes were wide with terror. He quickly relaxed when Will came to his side. Will waited patiently, listening. Jason followed his example. A faint rustle came to their ears. The mentor signaled for Jason to go left while he went right. They would surround and ambush from two directions. His nodded. A deep, steady breath filled the young man's lungs. Will smiled at him. Jason would make a great Ranger one day. Fear was natural. What one did with it was a different story.

Especially when they were weaponless.

As the Ranger moved towards the potential threat, he knew Halt would kill him for leaving them weaponless like this. However, he wanted Jason to relax and have fun. Carrying weapons was a risk. One wrong move could make one's mind proclaim threat. He did not want Jason to hurt him or the opposite to happen. Soon he was in front of the potential threat. He hoped Jason was behind. His legs propelled him forward. A faint crack told him that Jason was incoming to. The bushes parted, revealing the person. Immediately Will dug his heels in. His apprentice slid to a halt, falling onto his back. Neither wanted to run straight into the person standing before them:

Halt.

The older Ranger raised an eyebrow at them. Then he frowned at Will as he noticed the lack of weapons. Will felt his heartbeat increase. Outwardly he shrugged. He would explain everything to Halt later. He knew that Halt would not have come out here without a reason. Berating Will was not the reason. How could Halt know that? Will did not think his former mentor had known but one never knew. He helped Jason to his feet and indicated for him to fetch their weapons. As soon as he was out of earshot, Will turned to Halt and raised an eyebrow.

"Word from Crowley," Halt growled. His eyes darkened with rage, "King Sean has asked Duncan for aid. Clonmel is under siege.

The Special Task Force is being sent in first."

* * *

 **Dun, Dun, Duuuunnn!**

 **Again, very sorry for the late update.**


	10. Chapter 9

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Will's family and Quarize.**

 **I feel horrible. I finished this while visiting family the three days before Christmas. This was supposed to be posted on Christmas for you guys to read. However, I learned that all four of my wisdom teeth need to come out. If no, they will grow under my other teeth or grow into the bone. My class schedule for this upcoming semester will be the most hectic and stressful semester I have ever faced. In short, I think I do have anxiety problems…**

 **I also got The Battle of Hackam Heath for Christmas so I've been reading that like crazy.**

 **Sorry, you guys don't deserve to hear about my life problems. I just felt horrible for not posting this when I should have. I'm really sorry.**

" **Hero Inside" by Lion Guard (my nephew and niece made me watch the episode this was from).**

 **Merry late Christmas!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

(Jason's POV)

Something was going. It was the little clues that told him. The quiet way Halt walked back to the cabin. The stiff posture of his uncle. The heavy silence that hung over the cabin as the men made dinner then grabbing the necessary maps. Will sent him to bed before the two started talking. He should have known that Jason was planning on eavesdropping. Jason guessed that his mentor was too worried about the situation to focus on his nephew. That thought sent his heart beating a mile a minute. What could make his mentor so worried? What could require both him and Halt. He was about to find out.

Will spoke softly, "What's the plan?"

"We don't know a lot at this point. The message from King Sean was short. It was simply asking for serious aid," Halt growled. Jason perked in a heartbeat. Sean was the King of Clonmel in Hibernia and Halt's nephew. He licked his lips nervously and continued listening. "Duncan plans to send half of his standing army, three quarters of our archery force, and a fourth of our cavalry. Our task force will be the starting line, helping his army as best we can, and sending back word of how many forces Duncan really needs to send."

Jason heard his mentor whistle softly, "This is bad. Clonmel is a trusted ally and our stepping stone into Hibernia. The other kings are still suspicious after the whole Outsider incident."

"True. Sean is also family. That's three reasons why Duncan intends to help as best he can. And Crowley is sending more than our usual force," Halt said, his tone hard.

Will looked up, "Who else is coming?"

"The usual: you, me, and Horace. He is also summoning Gilan from Whitby and Clarke from Seacliff. As you know, Gilan's apprentice, Timothy, is almost ready to graduate. He will be coming with his mentor," Halt replied. Jason felt his heart twist. What about him? Halt seemed to know his question, probably from the look Will gave him, because he continued, "Jason will be sent to Castle Araluen to help Crowley while we are gone."

"Hell no!" Jason snapped before he could stop himself.

Knowing that he had given his eavesdropping away, he pushed open his door and stepped forward. His green eyes glowed with determination. Halt had a disapproving eyebrow raised. Will had a small frown on his face. Squaring his shoulders, Jason showed that he was not going to back down. They were not leaving him behind while they risked their necks. Today he had gained an uncle. He was not about to lose him, even it was for a small time. Jason also knew what going to Crowley meant. It meant paperwork and message delivering around the castle. It would be an honor to work for the Ranger Commandant but not when his mentor and uncle was in danger.

Will finally spoke, "Crowley's orders, Jason. Now go to bed."

"No," Jason hissed as Will turned back to the map of Hibernia.

Slowly Will turned back to face him and repeated softly, "No?"

"No," his nephew growled, making sure his mentor could not question what he had said. "I won't sit here while you are in danger. I won't stay here knowing that I could help you."

"You've been training for less than a year, Jason. We need fully trained Rangers on this mission," Halt spoke up as mentor and apprentice, uncle and nephew, glared at each other.

Will piled on quickly, "And you've never fought in a war. Believe me, war is not a place you want to be at this age."

"What about you?" Jason snapped, hands balling into fists. When Will tilted his head, he continued, "You shot the Kalkara with a flaming arrow after you watched it bring down Halt, Arald, and Rodney. You faced Wargals with just Horace and Cassandra at your side. It was you that survived slavery and winter to keep Cassandra safe and bring her home. That's all before you joined the Skandian war against the Temujai. That was before everything with Quarize! How old were you then? How many years had you been training? I recall you had only been training for less than two years." He stepped closer to his mentor, "If you can do all that then I can stand at your side in this. I won't be left behind."

Will grabbed his shoulders in a vicelike grip. His brown eyes were filled with anger and fear, "I didn't have a choice, Jason. I have a choice now. You will not be coming on this mission. I won't lose you like I lost your parents."

That stabbed Jason in the heart. Will pushed towards his room and ordered him back to bed. Halt watched with narrowed eyes as Jason glared at his mentor and uncle. The young man slammed the door behind him. Anger seethed through him. Will had been teaching him that there was nothing he could not do. Now Will was pushing him off to the sidelines. He could help. He could shot an arrow from a bow. He could read maps. He could move unseen. Yes, his skills were not to Ranger standard yet but this could help him improve. Why was his mentor pushing him away? Then he snarled. It was because his mentor did not want to lose him. Jason was not his parents. There were no assassins after him. This was no war for his heart and soul. Those green eyes blazed with new determination.

" _When you follow your instincts and trust your training, there is no limit to what you can do,"_ Will had told him shortly after starting Jason's training.

And Jason was going to prove it.

A few days later was when the little group was ready. Jason watched with narrowed eyes as Timothy stood beside Gilan. The man was about Will's height with red hair, lots of freckles, and green eyes. He hated the apprentice. Why could Timothy go and he could not? Clarke was ok because he had been a Ranger for several years now. Timothy was still an apprentice. Jason tightened his grip on his bow. That's when a gentle hand rested on his shoulder. It was Crowley. The gray-haired Commandant gave him a weak smile. He knew Jason wanted to go. The young man just did not have enough training.

The group headed out shortly before midday. Crowley was going to be staying in Redmont until the replacement Ranger could arrive. Then he and Jason would be heading to Castle Araluen. The young man headed to the back where his targets were set up. Crowley could hear the young man shooting. He knew that Jason was fuming over being left behind. He was planning to give the young man space.

But that was a big mistake.

After five rounds, Jason knew that Crowley was paying him no attention. Quickly he collected his arrows. Hidden in the bushes was a second quiver he had been making while Halt and Will planned their route. Inside was parchment with a copy of the group's route. Then slipped silently over to the lean-to. Autumn Leaves was dozing inside. Cropper was out, nibbling on the grass. He was not paying any attention to the young man either. If something should happen, he would sound the alarm immediately. Crowley would be there in a matter of seconds.

Autumn Leaves woke the moment her rider enter the lean-to. She quickly noticed the two quivers and snorted softly, _"And what are you doing?"_

"Following them," Jason replied quietly, picking up her saddle.

His horse sidestepped away from him, _"You do realize how much trouble we would be in, right? Because your actions state otherwise."_

"Autumn, I need to prove to them that I can do this. Will is my uncle. I can't let him do this alone," he said with a weak sigh.

Autumn nudged him in the arm, _"He isn't alone. Halt, Gilan, Horace, Clarke, and Timothy are all with him. They won't let anything happen to him."_

"I'm going, Autumn. Will is leaving me behind because he is afraid that something will happen to me like it did to my parents. He trained me to help where I can. I can help him." His green eyes met her brown, "For all my life, he has been watching over me from a distance. I don't want that kind of relationship anymore. I want…I need to be at his side. Please, Autumn. He's the only family I have left to love."

The mare stared at him a few minutes longer before raising her eyes to the sky and shaking her mane, _"Let's get going then. We have a long way to go and not much time to get there."_

Jason smiled at her. She nickered in response. Soon she was saddled and they were ready. Crowley jolted in his seat, spilling his coffee across the table, as Cropper let out a neigh. He reached the steps in time to see Autumn Leaves galloping after the group. Jason was leaning over her next, his cloak streaming behind him. Crowley let out an annoyed sigh. He could not figure out what Halt did to make every apprentice so stubborn and disobedient. Gilan and Will had been that way. Now Jason. As he ran his hands through his hair, Crowley reflected that at least Timothy had been spared that stubbornness.

As Autumn galloped up the road, Jason saw Quince leaning against Anthony. Both looked up with shock as the horse came galloping up. The young woman instantly recognized her old friend. Jason took his eyes off of her and focused on the path ahead. Will, his mentor and uncle, needed him. Quince would only be a distraction. His heart twisted deep inside. Again he felt love and betrayal. The young woman called to him as he passed. He ignored her. He ignored the fear and confusion in her voice. There were more pressing matters to attend to. There was someplace he had to be. Part of him called for him to turn back and tell Quince his feelings. He, after all, was joining a war. There was no guarantee that he would come back alive.

Part of him truly believed that he was not going to come back alive.

But he at least he would die beside his mentor and uncle.

* * *

 **Remember my foreboding in chapter three:** _ **"None of them knew how close fate had entwined Will and Jason."**_

 **I'll try to get the next chapter out tomorrow or Friday.**


	11. Chapter 10

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Will's family and Quarize.**

 **Again sorry. My computer crashed again and deleted this file. Ever since I've had issues making it perfect. After all, this chapter is pivotal to the entire story. I wanted it to make sense and be absolutely perfect.**

 **I forgot the song…**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Forgetting Blood Chapter 10

(Will's POV)

The group guided their horses off the ship. Will felt his heart twist as he saw the excitement in Timothy's eyes. Jason would have been just as excited. A soft sigh escaped his mouth. Tug butted his rider's shoulder. The Ranger smiled and scratched his nose. Then he followed Halt as the Ranger led the way into town. It was almost dusk. Better to find a decent inn to bunk down. A deep sadness flowed off the grizzled Ranger. Will quickened his pace until he was at Halt's side. He smiled at his former mentor. A raised eyebrow was the only response given. Will knew that Halt was thinking of his family. Especially of his sister and brother.

Horace's voice from behind, "Where should we stay the night?"

"I'll tell you when we find a place," Halt growled irritably.

Will saw the knight make a soothing gesture with his free hand. He was just asking. Clarke gave the older Ranger a quizzical look. Then he caught Will's gaze. Slowly the young man shook his head in a silent warning. Better to let Halt be. Even Gilan, who never learned the whole circumstances, was wise enough to say nothing. Timothy was still looking around with wide eyes and failed to notice the whole exchange. His mentor nudged him in the arm. He needed to pay attention. One never knew when a threat could appear. They had to be prepared. They had to be alert. Timothy gave his mentor an apologetic smile. That drew a wide grin from Gilan. Will had to smile himself. They were a close duo. Once again his thoughts went to Jason. If only his apprentice had more training. Will hated leaving him behind.

But he did not want to risk his safety.

They found a three story inn near the inland forests as dusk was painting the sky. It was rickety and old but in good condition. Horace instantly smelled the fresh bread and stew. Once he caught the whiff, Halt knew that's where they were staying. Will and Gilan had to stifle laughs as the Ranger complained about the knight being a bottomless pit. Clarke cocked his head. Timothy looked utterly confused. Neither knew Horace that well. Well, personally. Tales of his bravery and prowess in battle had most certainly reached them. Timothy had been absolutely ecstatic to meet the legendary knight. Just like when he met Will at his first Gathering. He did not even bother to stay long enough to meet Halt. As soon as he saw the grizzled Ranger, he turned around and split. Later Will learned that his mentor had a prank planned for Halt and Timothy wanted nothing to do with the two until it was over. Which had been a good move. Halt had been furious with Gilan for the rest of Gathering. The lanky Ranger had been forced to hide with Crowley or other senior Rangers until it was time to leave. Halt, however, had been kinder to Timothy as the apprentice obviously had nothing to do with it. Will smiled internally at that thought. How the young man had changed.

After all, he had Gilan for mentor…

Of course he learned from the best prankster in the Corps.

Later that night, Will realized that they were not alone in the room. He was bunking with Halt. Gilan and Timothy were in the room across from them. Horace was with Clarke, the room before their room. His eyes opened fractionally to see two forms slipping past him. Instantly he held up one finger to warn them not to mess with him. He was not in the mood. A hand waved silently from a tall form. Will was not the target. Halt was.

The thunderous bellow that Halt let out was enough to get Horace and Clarke out of bed. They and Will watched as the older Ranger hunted down his former apprentice and Timothy. A snarl contorted his features. His beard and hair were coated with a generous layer of honey. _His_ honey. The jar he used for his coffee. The two men were running away from him. Gilan still carried the near empty jar while Timothy had the spoon they had used. Luckily they had been smart enough to remove Halt's arrows and knives so the man could not hurt them. Will smirked as he headed back to bed. Halt was not going to hurt them tonight. Tomorrow was different story.

Turns out, Halt had locked the two men out of their room after he chased them out of town. Will found them sleeping uncomfortably on the floor outside their room. They may have removed Halt's weapons but they left their keys in the room. Sensing Halt behind them, Will made sure that he showed no sympathy or humor. Halt was liable to lock him out of the next room they stay in if that was the case. The grizzled Ranger gave the two back their keys after making them apologize and go buy some more honey. Horace, ever unable to understand the concept of don't piss Halt off, pointed out that the Ranger still had traces of honey in his beard and hair. The death glare was enough to make him move away. Clarke and Will, wisely, said nothing. A dark look in Halt's eyes told them that he knew they were laughing internally. That was true. Will simply gave Halt a shrug with one shoulder. One amount of glaring would make the scenario any less funny.

At noon they exited town and rode up their chosen road.

An hour later the horses sensed another presence.

"You're two hours behind schedule," a cheerily voice rang out from above them.

Looking up, Will felt his heart stop in his chest. Jason! The young apprentice was nestled comfortably against the trunk. Both legs were spread out in front of him. They blended perfectly with the branch from a distance. An arrow was on his bow, ready to use. His hood was up but failed to hide the blinding grin he was giving them.

"Surprise," he chuckled as Halt and Will glared up at him while Gilan, Horace, Timothy, and Clarke looked shocked.

* * *

(Jason's POV)

A smile touched his face as he guided Autumn through the crowded town. Softly a whistle escaped his lips. He was proud of himself. He managed to reach the waterfront town a few hours after the original group. _And_ he found a nice charter boat that took him across a day ahead of them. Autumn nudged his shoulder. Her eyes turned towards an inn. Jason shook his head. They had a good majority of the day ahead of them. The original group would be leaving right about now. He did not want to choose an inn only to have them move into the same one. No, he wanted to make sure they could not send him back.

So he was going camping.

He had carefully hidden his cloak in his saddle bags while in Araluen. That way the ship's crew could not mark him as a Ranger. That way he would blend in with the people here. No one would be able to match him to the following group. Using a little more of his own money, Jason bought the food he would need for the night. He even bought Autumn two apples. He told here was for tonight and other was for the morning. The horse gave him a withering look. Apples here were cheap. He could have bought more. But Jason would not here sway him.

Shortly after noon, he rode out of town. He figured he would ride half a day's distance from town. Tomorrow morning he would return and watch the town exit. That way he could confirm the group's path. It was around dusk when he found the perfect campsite. Quickly, easily, he pitched his tent and started a fire. Soon he had some meat sizzling in a stew. He gave Autumn her first apple. She was pleased with that development. While he ate his dinner, she grazed a few feet away. Her ears constantly swiveled as she listened for danger. All was quiet. All was peaceful and perfect.

He arrived on a hill that overlooked the town's exit two hours before noon. His sharp green eyes studied the entrance. Countless entered and left. None had horses. None wore cloaks. Noon was fast approaching. Jason shifted uncomfortably. Did he miss them? Were they delayed? Had they chosen a different path? Then he sighed with relief. He could see them riding out of town. All of them were there. Instantly he recognized Halt and Will in the front. Gilan rode a little ahead of Horace. Timothy kept pace on Gilan's right side. Clarke brought up the rear. Once they were well away from town, Will would ride ahead and Clarke would drop behind. They would be the scouts. Gently he wheeled Autumn away. They were heading up the path he knew they would. Already he had chosen the perfect waiting place. He just to make it there before them.

There was about half an hour wait ahead of him. Jason pulled an arrow from his quiver and set it on his bow. Wrapping his cloak around him, he sat in a comfortable fork, back against the trunk. He hid his legs by stretching them out along the branch. Quickly he flicked his hood up. Autumn was hidden in the bushes below him, saddled and readied. He smiled. Now it was time to wait. After about half an hour, she perked her head up and neighed softly. Hoofbeats came to his ears. The clink of armor came with it. He frowned. That was a downfall when traveling with knights. Soon the group could be seen rounding a bend. A blinding, proud smile touched his features. The group had yet to split up. That was good. He saw the horses stiffened as they sense him and Autumn. Hands moved towards their arrows but Jason beat them to it.

"You're two hours behind schedule," he called cheerily. Eyes went to his position. The look of shock in Will's eyes quickly turned to anger. "Surprise," he added with a chuckle.

However, deep inside, he wondered if defying his master and uncle had been a good idea.


	12. Cancelled!

**CANCELLED!**

 **I'm sorry everyone. I was moving this past weekend, had a rough year at school, and a lot of other things. During this time, I lost all my notes and started other fanfictions. If I ever get the energy to continue this, I will do so. Until then, though, this project is cancelled.**

 **I am willing to write a brief summary of everything that would happen in the future if you guys wanted to know. Just let me know in the comments.**

 **Again, very sorry!**


	13. Summary

**Ok. I was waiting to see what the responses were. You all wanted me to make a summary of the events I could remember. So here it is:**

The group (Will, Halt, Gilan, Horace, Timothy, Clarke, and Jason) all reach Clonmel, talk with Sean, and discover a small island country further west of Hibernia was trying to take over.

Jason meets a mercenary/assassin/spy character by the name of Shade **(owned by SilentLeap85)** and the two become quick friends.

Shade, who was hired as a spy by the small country, turns allegiances to aid Jason and his friends.

A massive battle ensues with Clonmel and two neighboring countries winning.

Jason and Shade part ways, as Shade has some issues in his past that he needs to solve.

Reaching home, Will finds a letter from Frederick, the Quarize's chamberlain, saying that his father is sick and will most likely die. Since he is the only known, surviving heir, he must take the thrown as Bruce reinstated him.

Will travels to Quarize with Jason.

Bruce, on his death bed, begs to see his son. Will answers, bringing Jason.

Will introduces Jason to Bruce, explaining that "Barret" **(Will's incognito name in Dripping Blood)** brought Jason to him as a boy. Bruce is happy that Jason is safe and healthy.

Dying, Bruce tells Will that his only regret was never being a good father.

Will takes the throne but while out riding three days later, a rock slide buries him and his new horse. Jason, devastated, heads home to Araluen after seeing Grayson's brother take the throne. That had been Will's wish should something happen to him.

Back at Araluen, some random festival is celebrated at Castle Araluen. Everyone is in the royal suites, laughing and enjoying themselves. Jason is clapping to beat of a drum when a hand rests on his shoulder. He looks up into Will's gaze. The rock slide had been a scheme to end his family's control over Quarize so the country could heal and move on.

Lastly Crowley steps forward and hands Jason is bronze oakleaf.


End file.
